


[VID] Bottom of the River

by roanegraphics (roane)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roanegraphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hold my hand, oh baby it’s a long way down to the bottom of the river.”</p>
<p>The Winter Soldier remembers.</p>
<p>Music: “Bottom of the River”, Delta Rae</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Bottom of the River

**Author's Note:**

> This was another one of those songs where, the first time I heard it, I instantly thought of a character: Bucky Barnes. This was ages ago, though, and although I thought it would make a good vid, I didn’t know how to make them then! Then someone reminded me of this song’s existence, so this happened.


End file.
